thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Molly
Molly *'Class': GER D56 *'Designer': James Holden and Frederick V. Russell *'Builder': Stratford Works *'Built': 1904 *'Configuration': 4-4-0 Molly is a powerful, bright yellow tender engine who usually works at the Coaling Plant. Bio When she first arrived on Sodor, Emily teased her for taking "empties". Thomas wanted to make her feel special, so he helped her make the trucks look special by covering them with tarps and decorating with lights. However, one of the tarps flew off, and caused her to feel embarrassed, and steam away. Thomas eventually helped her to the Coaling Plant, and she found out that "empties" were very important after all. She was one of the engines who laughed at Emily when she worked with Whiff, and she advised Thomas to slow down when he was taking a sail boat for the Mayor of Sodor. In The Great Discovery, she received news from Bill and Ben that Stanley had found Thomas. Persona Molly is a powerful, bright yellow steam engine. She is proud of her strength and is happy to put it to use as one of Sodor's bigger engines. She often works pulling empty trucks to the coaling plant. Because she is a sensitive engine, she often worries about fading into the background. Sometimes taking "empties" makes her feel less important and sad, but in the end, she will usually see that taking "empties" is a vital part of operations and an important task after all. Molly has a peacekeeper attitude, tends to be rather sensible, and is looked upon as a "big sister" by some of the other engines. However, she is a sensitive soul, who can be easily embarrassed and can get upset by conflict, and will steam away to avoid it, but will usually have the courage to do what she thinks is right. Molly likes to be as good as everyone else and wants the other engines to think the best of her. Basis Molly is based on a Great Eastern Railway D56 Claud Hamilton. Livery Molly is painted bright yellow with grey and red stripes. Appearances * Season 2 - Race with the Mail, Stanley to the Rescue (does not speak), Molly's Coal Delivery, Small Engines, Mike and James (mentioned), Alfie's Lucky Day, Stepney's Journey Out (cameo), and Flying Scotsman Departs (cameo) * Season 3 - Geoffrey and the Small Engines (cameo), Midnight Mavis (does not speak), Hector the Ballast Hopper, Saving Sidney, and Cold Crews (cameo) * Season 4 - Duncan and Victor (does not speak), Geoffrey's Overhaul, The Wrong Sort of Coal, and George and Buster * Season 5 - Sodor Snowstorm, The Big City Engine (cameo), and Thumper and the Avalanche * Season 6 - James and the Royal Train (cameo) * Season 8 - Lampless Lance (cameo) Specials: * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry (cameo) * The Ghost Engine of Sodor * The Curse of the Kipper Trivia * Molly appeared with a larger face in promotional shots and in certain Thomas and Friends magazine stories. This is assumed to be a prototype face, as it was never used in the television series. The face was also used on her Take-Along card, and all merchandise lines except for the Wind-up line. The TOMY and TrackMaster range face covers the whole smoke box but is designed like her standard face. * On the newly designed Official Website, Molly's promo has her large face. * Molly's whistle sound is a two-tone variation of Gordon's whistle. Gallery Molly'sSpecialSpecial16.png|Molly in the ninth season Henry'sLuckyTrucks30.jpg|Molly in the eleventh season TheGreatDiscovery186.png|Ben and Molly in The Great Discovery Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:North Western Railway